masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
2186 CE
The following events took place in the year 2186 CE, also known as 2797 GS according to the Galactic Standard Time. 'Events' *January 12: An asari exploration team discovers a lost human colony in the Alpha Centauri system. The Systems Alliance links the colony to the forgotten Manswell Expedition of 2070 and establishes contact with the colonists. *January 23: The SSV Budapest, an Alliance cruiser that sparked a diplomatic crisis between the Systems Alliance and the Batarian Hegemony, withdraws from the Bahak system. *John Shepard destroys the Bahak system following the explosion of the Alpha Relay. An asteroid was sent to the relay in order to delay the Reapers' invasion. More than three-hundred thousand batarians living on planet Aratoht are obliterated in the blast. *Alliance legend Rear Admiral Jon Grissom, 73, dies of natural causes. Hundreds of dignitaries attend Grissom's funeral and a memorial plaque dedicated to him is placed in the Jon Grissom Academy. *After three years on the run, Paul Grayson is captured by Cerberus and implanted with Reaper technology. Kahlee Sanders and Admiral David Anderson attempt to rescue Grayson by persuading the Turian Hierarchy to raid several vital Cerberus installations, but are unaware Grayson's body is now under Reaper control. Once free, the Reapers learn of the Ascension Project and use Grayson to single-handedly attack Grissom Academy, where he is finally killed by Anderson and Cerberus assassin Kai Leng. In the aftermath, Anderson and Sanders decide to study Grayson's body to discover how to combat the Reapers. *John Shepard is arrested by the Alliance authorities for destroying the Bahak system and is taken to a secret military base on Earth to stand trial. *Citadel Councilor Donnel Udina asks Captain Armando-Owen Bailey to investigate Executor Venari Pallin, claiming that C-Sec has been compromised and is working against the Citadel Council. The investigation results in Pallin's death and Bailey's promotion to the rank of Commander, but Bailey is left with reservations about Pallin's guilt. *Gillian Grayson seeks revenge against Cerberus and the Illusive Man for the death of her father. With the help of a faction of biotic supremacists, she captures Cerberus assassin Kai Leng to lure the Illusive Man out of hiding by holding Leng for ransom. Her plan fails, however, and Leng kills her and escapes. *Admiral David Anderson travels to Omega to recruit Alliance marine James Vega to guard John Shepard. *Pirate Queen Aria T'Loak defends Omega from Adjutants unleashed by Cerberus. The Adjutants distract Aria from Cerberus's true plan: to conquer Omega and maintain exclusive access to the Omega-4 Relay. Aria realizes this and unites the disparate gangs and mercenaries of the station to repel the Cerberus invaders, but is outsmarted by Cerberus's General Oleg Petrovsky. When he threatens to destroy Omega, Aria accepts exile and Cerberus takes control of the station. *When a Cerberus alien experimentation facility known as the Barn is attacked by turian forces, Randall Ezno, a Cerberus operative enhanced with biotic implants, learns the truth about the horrific nature of the experiments and discovers his own handler Inali Renata has been made a test subject. Randal turns against Cerberus and the Barn's Director, fights his way through the facility, and escapes. He provides the Systems Alliance with intel on his former employers and swears revenge on the Director. *September 21: A massive influx of batarian ships in the Exodus Cluster reported by the Alliance News Network (ANN). The newcomers claim their home systems are under attack from an as-yet unidentified hostile adversary. Khar'shan is reported to be under bombardment and the Harsa relay blockaded. *The Reaper War began. *The Batarian Hegemony collapses and loses control of the Kite's Nest cluster. *September 28: The turian colony world Taetrus goes dark, the culprits confirmed to be the same forces behind the attack on the batarians. Primarch Fedorian of Palaven declares the Turian Hierarchy at war. *Six months after the destruction of the Alpha Relay, the Reapers invade the Milky Way Galaxy through batarian-controlled space and launch a devastating attack on Earth. *Commander John Shepard is re-instated into the Systems Alliance Navy and escapes Earth aboard the [[w:c:masseffect:Normandy_SR-2|SSV Normandy SR-2]]. He and his crew soon discover a Prothean superweapon design on planet Mars that could end the Reaper threat once and for all. To build the Crucible and take back Earth, Commander John Shepard and his allies embark on a journey to unite the various races in the midst of a galaxy-wide war. *October 5: Hierarchy offensive to retake Taetrus reported as failed: four turian fleets dispatched to the Mactare relay, Reaper ships emerge from the Trebia relay in a push toward planet Palaven. Primarch Fedorian alerts the Milky Way Galaxy to prepare for spotty communications due to destruction of comm buoys during wartime. *December 2: The Citadel Allied Forces launch an all-out assault against the Reapers over Earth. John Shepard utilizes the Crucible to destroy the Reapers, effectively changing the Milky Way Galaxy forever. *The Reaper War comes to an end. *The Reapers and other AIs are destroyed as a result of the Crucible's blast; the mass relay network and Citadel are badly damaged, but are eventually repaired. *December 29: A galaxy-wide reconstruction period begins. 'Battles' *Destruction of the Bahak system *Cerberus's invasion of Omega *Reaper War **Fall of Khar'shan **First Battle of Earth **Fall of Taetrus **Battle of the Hades Gamma cluster **Battle of Palaven **Fall of Elysium **Battle of Asgard **Battle of Tuchanka **Capture of Noveria **Cerberus coup d'état **Attack on Volus systems **Evacuation of Dekuuna **Battle of Rannoch **Attack on Camala **Fall of Thessia **Battle of the Silean Nebula **Battle of Omega **Miracle at Palaven **Attack on Sanctuary **Battle at Cronos Station **Battle of the Citadel **Second Battle of Earth 'Deaths' *Amanda Kenson on the Project Base *Jon Grissom on Elysium *Liselle on Omega *During the Cerberus invasion of Omega **Anto Korragan **Colonel Raymond Ashe *During the Battle of Palaven **Fedorian over Menae *Lieutenant Thomas on Demeter *During the Fall of Elysium **Aresh Aghdashloo *During the Battle of Tuchanka **Lieutenant Tarquin Victus **Urdnot Wreav **Mordin Solus *During the coup attempt on the Citadel **Venari Pallin **Donnel Udina **Thane Krios *On Lesuss **Yanis **Jethra **Matriarch Gallae **Captain Coreen Lemaes **Rila *During the Battle of Rannoch **Dorn'Hazt vas Qwib-Qwib **Legion *Dr. Garret Bryson on the Citadel *Alex Garneau on Mahavid *On Namakli **Kirkwood **Boyles **Hopkins *During the Battle of Omega **Nyreen Kandros *During the Fall of Thessia **Lieutenant Kurin *On Horizon **Henry Lawson *Shepard's Clone on the Citadel *During the Battle of Cronos Station **Kai Leng *During the Second Battle of Earth **The Illusive Man on the Citadel **Admiral David Anderson on the Citadel **The Catalyst on the Citadel **Harbinger on Earth **EDI aboard the ''Normandy'' SR-2 'Appearances in other media' Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Years